You Don't Know Love
by bay05
Summary: ONE SHOOT!/"Hari ini tanggal tiga belas April."/"Bertingkahlah seolah kau mencintaiku."/Aku ingin break."/"Kau menyedihkan, Cho Kyuhyun!"/ HAPPY KYUSUNG DAY !


**You Don't Know Love**

(by Bay05 © 2014)

**Pairing : **

isn't it obvious?

**Cast :**

Kyuhyun, Yesung, Kibum

**Genre :**

General, Romance?

**Warning :**

Boys Love, Crack Pair, Alur ngebut, Typo(s)

**A/n :**

Readers tercintaa~ /tebar bunga/ Aduh, Bay kali ini sebenernya lagi ada di tengah-tengah minggu UTS. Tapi, demi KyuSung Bay bela-belain deh! Jadi, kalo ada typo typo atau kata-kata yang tidak semestinya(?) mohon dimaafkan ya~^^

ff ini terinspirasi dari lagunya ** – You Don't Know Love**

.

.

Enjoy!^^

.

.

Kim Yesung tidak sedang berada dalam mood yang baik hari ini.

Ia berada menyendiri di sudut kelas, tidak bergaul maupun melakukan interaksi dengan manusia sepanjang hari ini selain tatapan tajam yang ia lemparkan ke hampir semua orang di kelasnya, membuat mereka bergidik ngeri.

Sejak tadi pagi, yang Yesung lakukan hanyalah menekuk wajah manisnya dan mengeluarkan aura hitam dari balik punggungnya.

"Astaga, Kim Yesung! Berhenti menatapku seperti psikopat begitu," salah satu teman baiknya –Eunhyuk– berkata, yang langsung dihadiahi _death glare _oleh Yesung.

"Aaaa~ Donghae-ya, aku takut!" Pekik Eunhyuk sambil berlari kecil menuju namjachingu-nya, Lee Donghae.

Pekikan 'pura-pura takut Eunhyuk' tidak membantu sama sekali. Hal itu semakin membuat mood Yesung jatuh ke titik terbawah.

Namja Kim itu bangkit, memberikan tatapan mematikan ke seluruh penghuni kelasnya, sebelum akhirnya bangkit dan keluar dari kelas dengan membanting pintu. Meninggalkan seluruh teman sekelasnya yang saling pandang bertanya-tanya.

Apa yang terjadi dengan si ceria Kim Yesung?

.

Setelah keluar dari kelasnya dengan suasana hati yang mendung, sebenarnya Yesung tidak benar-benar mempunyai tujuan. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk berjalan sebagaimana kakinya menuntunnya, sementara pikirannya berada di alam yang lain.

Karena terlalu lelah berjalan tanpa arah, akhirnya Yesung memutuskan untuk istirahat di sebuah bangku di bawah pohon yang cukup rindang. Pikirannya pun masih berkelana dalam lamunannya. Membayangkan tentang masalah yang membuat moodnya begitu jatuh hari ini; bagaimana bisa–

Puk!

Yesung berjengit kaget ketika merasakan sebuah tangan di pundaknya. Ia menoleh, dan mendapati seorang namja tampan berdiri di sana. "Ya~ Kim Kibum! Kau mengagetkanku." Yesung berkata dengan sebal.

Kibum menunjukan _killer smile_-nya. "Maaf."

"Lagipula aku sudah memanggilmu beberapa kali, namun kau bersikap seolah jiwamu sudah tidak disini." Kibum mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Yesung yang mem-_pout_kan bibirnya kesal.

"Sepertinya kau sedang tidak berada dalam _mood _yang baik. Ada apa, hum?"

Oh, Siapa Kim Kibum itu kalian bertanya?

Dari sekian banyak orang di dunia ini, Kibum adalah salah satu orang yang paling mengerti tentang Yesung –bahkan terkadang lebih dari namjachingunya sendiri. Kibum pun selalu memperlakukan Yesung dengan lembut, dan juga sabar. Tidak peduli sekekanakan apapun Yesung, Kibum selalu berada di samping namja manis itu, menjaganya.

Tentu saja, hubungan mereka lebih dari seorang teman, namun kau juga tidak bisa menyebutnya sebagai kekasih karena Yesung sudah memiliki namjachingu. Sahabat juga bukan kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkannya. Bisa kau katakan... teman yang mesra?

"Aku tidak mau membicarakannya." tolak Yesung.

Kibum menghela nafasnya, tanpa Yesung mengatakannya pun Kibum sudah tahu persis apa –atau siapa– satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuat suasana hati Yesung seburuk ini. "Biar kutebak, Kyuhyun?"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau membicarakannya!" Yesung meninggikan suaranya, menatap Kibum begitu kesal. Mengapa Kibum tidak mengerti-mengerti juga?

Namun Kibum mengerti. Jika Yesung sudah menaikkan suaranya, maka namja manis itu serius dengan ucapannya. Tidak akan membantu jika ia mendorong Yesung untuk menceritakannya. Yang ada nantinya malah Yesung tidak mau berbicara dengannya.

"Baiklah, baiklah." Akhirnya Kibum menyerah.

"Kau terlihat terlalu berantakan untuk mengikuti pelajaran. Apakah kau ingin membolos saja? Aku akan menemanimu."

Yesung menatap Kibum sedikit, lalu menggeleng. "_Aniya_, aku tidak ingin kau ikut membolos."

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau lupa aku jenius, hum?" canda Kibum.

Yesung tersenyum tipis, lalu memukul pundak Kibum pelan. "Dasar tuan percaya diri." Kibum terkekeh seraya bangkit dari kursinya. Ia mengulurkan tangan "Memang begitu kenyataannya. _Kajja_, kita ke atap!"

Si _raven _pun menyambut uluran tangan Kibum. Sepertinya atap bukan ide buruk.

.

Salah satu hal yang paling Yesung sukai di dunia ini adalah pundak seorang Kim Kibum. Ia menyukai pundak Kibum yang terlihat begitu kuat dan kokoh, tepat sebagai tempat pertama dimana ia dapat menyandarkan dirinya ketika ia sedih atau gelisah.

Karena itu, sekarang pun ia menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Kibum.

Kibum sendiri tidak keberatan dengan hal tersebut. Ia memang senang memanjakan Yesung. Terkadang ia melontarkan beberapa candaan sehingga namja dengan surai _raven _itu tertawa. Melihat Yesung tertawa pun selalu dapat membuat hatinya ikut menghangat.

Beberapa lama mereka berada dalam posisi tersebut. Hingga akhirnya Kibum menyadari namja manis di sebelahnya sudah merasa cukup nyaman.

Ia pun memutuskan untuk kembali membahas tentang Kyuhyun. Bagaimanapun, sebagai 'orang-yang-peduli-dengan-Yesung' ia harus mengetahui masalah namja manis itu. Dengan hati-hati Kibum bertanya, "Jadi, apa benar penyebab sikapmu hari ini adalah Kyuhyun?"

Sontak Yesung bangkit dari pundak Kibum, langsung memasang wajah datarnya. "Harus berapa kali kukatakan bahwa aku tidak ingin membahasnya?"

"Tapi Yesung–"

Namja _raven _itu langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya, bersiap untuk pergi. "Sudahlah. Berada disini membuat _mood_-ku semakin buruk saja."

Yang lebih tinggi menghela nafasnya. Ia sadar butuh waktu untuk membuat Yesung mengerti. Kibum mengenggam lengan Yesung, menghalanginya untuk pergi. "Tunggu, Yesung-ah."

"Dengarkan aku dulu, kumohon. Aku janji tidak akan lama." Kibum berkata cepat melihat Yesung yang sepertinya akan mengeluarkan penolakan.

Akhirnya Yesung pun menurut. Ia kembali duduk di sebelah Kim Kibum, walaupun sedikit mengambil jarak. Kibum tersenyum. "Aku mengerti kau tidak ingin menceritakan hal ini pada siapapun, Yesung-ah. Itu hanya membuat suasana hatimu lebih buruk, bukan? Namun menghindarinya juga bukanlah tindakan yang tepat."

"Jaaadi?"

"Mungkin memang aku tidak dapat banyak membantu. Tetapi setidaknya kau dapat membagi bebanmu. Lagipula, walau begini aku adalah pemberi masukan yang cukup baik."

Yesung terlihat menimbang-nimbang sesaat. Namun akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk membuka mulutnya "Hari ini tanggal tiga belas April."

Alis Kibum bertaut. "Ah, bukankah hari ini adalah hari jadi kalian?" Yesung mengangguk.

"Aku bahkan sudah merencanakan bagaimana hari ini akan berjalan. Pertama, Kyuhyun akan mengucapkan padaku, tepat jam dua belas malam. Lalu, kami masuk sekolah dengan tangan yang bertautan dan menjadi pasangan paling manis hari ini." Yesung menghela napasnya.

"Setelah sekolah usai, kami akan berkencan. Pada dasarnya, melakukan segalanya; memakan es krim, ke taman bermain, menonton bioskop dan melakukan segala hal yang biasa dilakukan pasangan. Lalu sebelum hari usai, kami akan berbagi hadiah. Menatap bintang bersama dan mengatakan berapa beruntungnya kami mempunyai satu sama lain."

"Kemudian kami akan berbagi ciuman untuk menutup hari jadi ini" ujar Yesung, mengakhiri lamunannya.

Kibum mengangguk mengerti "Namun, semuanya tidak berjalan sesuai yang kau inginkan?"

"Dia bahkan tidak ingat bahwa hari ini adalah hari jadi kita! Menyebalkan~" sosok manis itu meniup poninya kesal.

Namja pemilik _killer smile _itu kembali tersenyum seraya mengacak surai Yesung. "Yesung-ah, menurutku tidak semuanya adalah salah Kyuhyun. Maksudku, tidak semua hal dapat berjalan sesuai dengan rencanamu, bukan?"

Bibir Yesung ter-_pout_ sempurna. Ia menghentakkan kakinya. "Mengapa kau jadi membela Kyuhyun, huh?!"

"Aku bukannya membela Kyuhyun disini. Aku hanya mengatakan bahwa ini bukan sepenuhnya kesalahan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun bukanlah tipe namja yang peka, dia bahkan tidak pernah mengingat ulang tahunnya sendiri."

Yesung terdiam. Ia tahu, Kibum memang benar. Kyuhyun tidak seromantis itu untuk menghitung mundur tanggal menuju hari jadi mereka. Dan jikalaupun –secara ajaibnya– Kyuhyun sadar, namja tampan itu tidak akan mau repot-repot menunjukkan perasaannya.

"Lalu, menurutmu apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Dengan tipe namja seperti Kyuhyun, mungkin kau harus memberinya sedikit 'kode'. Hanya untuk mengingatkannya." ujar Kibum.

"Kode? Kode seperti apa?" Yesung memiringkan kepalanya kebingungan.

"Entahlah. Sesuatu yang membuat Kyuhyun teringat tentang hari jadi. Ataupun kau bisa menceritakan bagaimana romantisnya pasangan yang kalian kenal. Namun, menurutku lebih baik lagi jika kau langsung memberi tahu Kyuhyun apa yang kau inginkan."

Yesung langsung menghambur ke pelukan Kibum. "Terima kasih, Kibum-ah. Kau adalah teman yang paaaling baik."

Kibum mengangguk, membalas pelukan Yesung. Tanpa ucapan terima kasih pun, sebenarnya senyuman Yesung sudah cukup untuk membalasnya. Ia akan melakukan apapun demi kebahagiaan namja manis itu. "Apapaun untukmu, Yesung-ah. Apapun..."

.

.

Bay05

.

.

Begitu bel isirahat berbunyi –sesuai dengan usul dari Kibum– Yesung langsung berlari menuju kelas Kyuhyun. Jika dipikir lagi, memang mungkin sedikit tidak adil bagi Kyuhyun jika Yesung terus menuntut Kyuhyun untuk pengertian jika Yesung tidak benar-benar memberi tahu apa yang ia inginkan.

Maka dari itu, kini Yesung ingin membuat Kyuhyun untuk sedikit lebih _mengerti_.

"Kyunnie~~" lengkingan suara Yesung terdengar di seluruh penjuru kelas Kyuhyun.

Seluruh mata di kelas tersebut tertuju pada Yesung. Bukan, bukan karena kehadirannya yang begitu berisik –_well_, mungkin sedikit– namun lebih dikarenakan seorang Kim Yesung yang notabennya merupakan salah satu namja paling manis di sekolah mereka, masuk ke kelas sederhana mereka yang hampir tidak berisi siapapun dari golongan murid populer.

Yesung mendudukkan dirinya di kursi Shim Changmin –teman sebangku Kyuhyun– yang entah sekarang kemana perginya. "Kyu-ah..." rengek Yesung manja.

"Hmm?" Namja tampan dengan surai _brunette _itu bergumam tidak berminat. Sama sekali tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari PSP di hadapannya, membuat Yesung mengutuk dan menyumpahi benda persegi itu.

Jelas bukan awal yang baik.

"Apakah kau tahu hari ini hari apa?" Yesung bertanya, mencoba bersabar.

"Selasa."

"_Aniya..._maksudku selain itu."

Kyuhyun menaikkan kedua bahunya, nampak tidak begitu tertarik. "Entahlah."

Yesung menghela napasnya. Mempunyai kekasih dingin dan tidak pedulian seperti Kyuhyun memang bisa sangat menyusahkan baginya. Ia bisa saja mati muda karena darah tinggi jika harus terus meladeni Kyuhyun yang seperti ini.

"Kau bahkan tidak menatapku!" protes Yesung.

Si _brunette _tidak bergeming. Ia masih saja asyik dengan PSP di depannya, terkadang ekspresinya mulai menunjukkan kegelesihan jika permainannya sedang dalam keadaan genting. Dan menyeringai senang ketika ia berhasil keluar dari rintangan yang terdapat pada permainan tersebut.

Melihat kekasihnya yang mengacuhkannya begitu, darah Yesung semakin mendidih. "Kyu-ah!"

"Yah! Mengapa kau berteriak begitu?! Tidakkah kau tahu aku sedang berada di level yang tersulit. Diamlah sebentar, Yesung-ah."

Cukup sudah! Kekasihnya benar-benar membuat kepalanya hampir meledak kali ini. Ia sudah tidak tahan jika tetap harus bersaing dengan PSP Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya, siapa kekasih Kyuhyun? Mengapa Kyuhyun selalu bertingkah seperti ia itu tidak membutuhkannya?

Yesung mengambil PSP dari hadapan Kyuhyun, ia tidak peduli ketika mendengar teriakan protes dari namja tampan itu. "Yesung! Kemarikan PSP-ku. Aku tidak bercanda kali ini."

Mata sabit Yesung menatap Kyuhyun mengintimidasi. "Aku juga tidak sedang bercanda sekarang! Mengapa kau tidak pernah mempedulikanku, huh?!" nada suara Yesung meninggi, membuat beberapa orang melihat ke arah mereka.

Kyuhyun pun menyerah. Ia tidak ingin menjadi pusat perhatian karena pertengkaran konyol mereka. Ia pun menyilangkan tangan di depan dadanya. "Baiklah, jadi apa maumu?"

Yang lebih mungil memajukan bibirnya. "Dengarkan aku dengan baik. Mengapa kau tidak bisa bersikap sedikit tidak menyebalkan untuk sekali saja? Perhatikan aku, Kyu-ah."

Si tampan menghela nafasnya. Jika hanya untuk mendengarkan cerita Yesung, tidak ada salahnya juga bukan? Lagipula ia mengakui, mungkin ia memang sedikit perhatian pada lingkungan sekitarnya –terlebih kekasihnya.

"Tadi aku melihat Taemin dan Minho. Aku rasa mereka baru saja resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Mereka begitu romantis, saling bergandengan tangan dan menyuapi satu sama lain di kantin. Bukankah itu–"

"Apakah kau memintaku menjadi seperti itu? Kau tahu aku tidak menyukainya, Yesung-ah. Bermesraan di depan umum adalah hal yang paling tidak aku sukai." potong Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak meminta hubungan kita untuk menjadi seperti Minho dan Taemin. Aku hanya ingin kau menjadi sedikit lebih romantis daripada sekarang ini, agar semua orang tahu bahwa kita adalah pasangan. Kita bahkan tidak pernah berkencan!"

Si _brunette _berdecak. "Tanpa kita harus berkencan atau mengumbar kemesraan di depan umum, semua orang juga sudah mengetahui bahwa kita adalah pasangan, Yesung-ah. Apalagi yang harus mereka ketahui?"

"Bertingkahlah seperti kau mencintaiku, Kyu–"

"Aku mencintaimu." potong Kyuhyun.

Yesung memutar bola matanya. Selalu seperti ini ketika Yesung meminta Kyuhyun bersikap sedikit lebih perhatian. Kyuhyun pasti akan berkata bahwa ia mencintai Yesung, sementara semua yang ia lakukan hanya bermain dengan PSP-nya.

Jujur saja, lama kelamaan tingkah kekasihnya ini membuatnya kesal juga.

"Jika kau mencintaiku, mengapa kau tidak mengetahui hari apa ini?"

"Memangnya ada apa dengan hari ini? Kau tidak sedang berulang tahun, 'kan?"

Yang lebih pendek menghentakkan kakinya. "Kau benar-benar tidak mengingatnya? Hari sepenting ini?"

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Yesung-ah? Katakanlah saja, aku akan memenuhinya. Jangan bertingkah seperti ini. Aku tidak ingin menebak-nebak apa yang kau inginkan." Kyuhyun berkata sedikit kesal, ia juga mulai gusar sekarang.

"Kau yang jangan bertingkah seperti ini. Bersikaplah lebih peka atas apa yang aku inginkan. Jangan hanya berkutat dengan duniamu saja." si manis menggembungkan pipinya. Sungguh, rasanya ia ingin melemparkan isi bumi ini ke wajah menyebalkan kekasihnya.

Si tampan mengacak surai _brunette_-nya. "Bagaimana bisa aku memberimu apa yang kau inginkan jika aku tidak tahu apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Kau memang tidak pernah mengerti!" teriak Yesung. Ia melemparkan PSP Kyuhyun ke hadapan namja tampan itu lagi, kemudian berdiri dari kursi Changmin.

Yesung membalikkan badannya, akan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kelas Kyuhyun. Namun karena terlalu terburu-buru, kaki kanan Yesung pun tersandung salah satu kaki meja Changmin. Ia tidak sempat melakukan apapun, hingga akhirnya–

Gubrak!

Hening. Tidak ada yang bersuara. Seisi kelas melihat bagaimana salah satu murid paling populer di sekolah mereka itu terjatuh.

Sementara itu, Yesung meringis kesakitan. Aish~ ia bahkan masih dapat merasakan bagaimana rasanya ketika wajah manisnya menyentuh lantai. Namun yang paling terluka disini –selain kakinya kirinya yang sempat tertindih badannya– adalah harga dirinya.

Kriett...

Bunyi kursi yang diseret. Tanpa menoleh, Yesung sudah tahu bahwa itu adalah Kyuhyun yang baru saja berdiri tepat di belakangnya, dengan tangan yang terulur untuk membantu kekasihnya itu.

"Tidak usah membantuku!" ketus Yesung.

Dengan sedikit bersusah payah, akhirnya namja manis itu berhasil berdiri. Ia pun berusaha keluar secepat mungkin dengan kaki yang pincang dan juga wajah yang memerah sempurna.

.

.

Bay05

.

.

Ting Tong! Ting Tong!

Jemari mungil Yesung terus menekan bel rumah Kyuhyun dengan tidak sabarnya.

Tidak butuh waktu lama hingga akhirnya seorang petugas keamanan di rumah Kyuhyun keluar dari pos-nya dengan wajah yang tidak begitu senang. Namun raut wajahnya langsung berubah begitu melihat sosok manis yang berdiri di depan pintu.

"Tuan muda Yesung? Apa ingin bertemu dengan Tuan muda Kyuhyun?" tanya ahjussi berumur pertengahan empat puluhan tersebut.

Yesung mengangguk singkat, sementara petugas tersebut langsung membukakan pintu untuk Yesung.

Kyuhyun dan Yesung memang sudah cukup lama menjalin hubungan, sehingga para pelayan maupun petugas keamanan Kyuhyun sudah begitu mengenal Yesung, bahkan ikut memanggil namja Kim itu dengan sebutan 'Tuan muda'.

Begitu memasuki rumah megah Kyuhyun, karena kedua orang tua Kyuhyun sedang berada di luar negeri untuk urusan bisnis, maka Yesung langsung berjalan menuju kamar Kyuhyun –tempat dimana namja tampan itu selalu menghabiskan waktunya– yang sudah ia hafal letaknya di luar kepala.

Beberapa pelayan yang melewatinya pun membungkuk untuk mengormatinya. Ah, bukankah ia sudah terlihat sebagai Mrs. Cho Junior disini?

Tok! Tok!

Yesung mengetuk pintu kamar Kyuhyun. Yang satu ini adalah pengecualian, karena Kyuhyun sangat amat membenci jika ada orang yang masuk ke kamarnya tanpa izin. Dan walau bagaimanapun, Yesung masihlah menghormati tempat paling pribadi bagi kekasihnya itu.

"Masuk saja, tidak dikunci~" Ketika akhirnya ia mendengar suara tersebut, Yesung pun akhirnya masuk ke kamar Kyuhyun.

Ketika Yesung masuk, Kyuhyun masih menggunakan seragam sekolahnya. Berbaring di kasur dan asyik dengan PSP-nya.

Kadang Yesung sendiri juga heran, bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun menjadi begitu jenius dengan selalu meraih ranking satu paralel dan meraih puluhan medali olimpiade matematika jika yang dilakukan namja jangkung itu hanya bermain PSP seharian?

"_Ahjumm_– Ah, Yesung? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" _Caramel _Kyuhyun sedikit membesar ketika melihat Yesung di depan pintu kamarnya.

Yesung berjalan mendekati kasur Kyuhyun, menyilangkan tangan di dada dan memandang Kyuhyun dengan serius. "Aku ingin berbicara denganmu."

"Astaga, Yesung-ah! Apakah kau tidak bisa menunggu hingga besok saja?"

Yesung menggeleng.

Kyuhyun mendesah pelan. "Aish, baiklah. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Aku ingin _break_."

Namja Cho itu menautkan alisnya, kemudian menaruh PSP di samping kanannya. Ia memandang Yesung dengan pandangan heran, tidak pernah sedetikpun terbesit di pikirannya Yesung akan mengatakan hal seperti itu. "Apa tadi yang kau katakan?"

"Aku ingin _break_." ulang Yesung.

Kyuhyun berdecak malas. "Yesung-ah. Kau tidak bisa bersikap seperti ini."

"Seperti apa?!"

"Bersikap egois. Kau tidak bisa meminta _break _dariku hari ini, lalu besok kau memintaku untuk memanjakanmu. Tidak semua hal bisa berjalan seperti apa yang kau inginkan. Kali ini, kumohon mengertilah."

Si manis memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan tidak sukanya. Apa tadi yang Kyuhyun katakan? Soal sikap kekanakan dan egois. "Bukan aku yang menjadi egois disini, Kyu. Tapi kau! Apakah kau pernah berpaling dari duniamu, bahkan untuk sebentar saja?"

"Tentu saja. Aku selalu menuruti keinginanmu, Yesung! Tidakkah kau sadar? Aku tidak keberatan ketika kau merengek minta memakan es krim, menemanimu berjalan-jalan, bahkan untuk ikut merawat kura-kura bodohmu itu!" Kyuhyun meninggikan nada bicaranya.

Mata sabit Yesung memerah. Emosinya mulai menyulut. "Apa tadi yang kau katakan? Kura-kura bodoh? Justru kau yang tidak bisa berpaling dari PSP bodohmu itu, apakah kau tidak pernah menyadarinya? Aku-lah yang selalu mengalah."

"Yesung, dengarkan aku–"

"Tidak! Kau yang dengarkan aku! Aku sudah lelah, Kyu. Apakah kau pernah sekali saja memberikanku apa yang kumau? Tidak. Apakah kau memberikanku lebih perhatian daripada PSP-mu itu? Tidak. Apakah kau selalu mendahulukanku daripada teman-temanmu? Tidak. Kau bahkan tidak pernah membiarkanku mengenggam tanganmu!" Teriak Yesung penuh emosi.

Si _brunette _bangkit dari kasurnya, agar lebih mudah baginya untuk berbicara –atau berdebat– dengan Yesung. Nampaknya perdebatan mereka kali ini akan menjadi salah satu perdebatan paling hebat dalam hubungan mereka.

"Biar aku meluruskan suatu hal disini. Baiklah, mungkin aku memang tidak memberikan segala yang kau minta padaku. Namun, apakah kau bahkan pernah mendengar apa yang kumau? Kau terlalu egois, Yesung! Kau marah karena aku tidak memberikanmu apa yang kau mau ketika kau bahkan tidak mau tahu apa yang kumau." wajah Kyuhyun mulai memerah.

_Onyx _Yesung membola "A-apa maksudmu? Aku selalu ada disana ketika kau membutuhkanku."

Kyuhyun tersenyum meremehkan. "Ah, begitukah? Apakah kau ada disana ketika aku bahkan tidak mengatakan apapun? Iya, baiklah, kau berada disana. Namun semua yang kau lakukan hanya merengek dan marah padaku tanpa alasan."

Yesung terdiam, tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan.

"Kini, biarkan aku yang bertanya padamu. Apa yang pernah kau berikan padaku? Bahkan setelah seluruh sifat kekanakanmu, apa aku pernah marah padamu? Apakah kau tidak pernah memikirkannya? SEMUA RENGEKANMU MEMBUATKU MUAK, KIM YESUNG!" Bentak Kyuhyun.

Namja tampan itu bergetar saking marahnya, tangannya mengepal hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih.

Si _raven _kembali membuka mulutnya, namun dengan nada yang cukup pelan dan suara yang sedikit bergetar."Berhenti bertingkah seolah kau adalah korban disini, Cho Kyuhyun. Kau juga tidak lebih baik dariku. Tidakkah kau ingat, siapa yang menyuruhku untuk berhenti bersikap berlebihan dalam memperhatikanmu?"

"Ah, jadi begitu cara memperhatikanku? Dengan selalu membentakku dan menyalahkan segala hal yang terjadi padaku?"

"Itu hanya karena kau tidak pernah mengerti segala hal tentangku!" Bentak Yesung frustasi.

Kyuhyun meremas surai _brunette_-nya "Dan itu hanya karena kau tidak pernah benar-benar memberti tahuku apa yang kau mau. Jika kau berada di posisiku, memangnya kau akan mau repot-repot mencari apa yang kumau? Apa yang membuatku bahagia? Kau selalu ingin dimengerti, Yesung!"

"Setidaknya aku berjuang untuk hubungan kita, Kyuhyun. Bukan hanya bermain PSP, bersikap dingin dan membiarkan segalanya mengalir begitu saja!"

Yang lebih tinggi menyeringai. "Berjuang untuk hubungan kita, huh? LALU KAU SEBUT APA BERMESRAAN DENGAN KIM KIBUM ITU?!" Urat leher Kyuhyun terlihat, semakin memperjelas kemarahan Kyuhyun. Gigi Kyuhyun bergemertak. Ia mengatur nafasnya, mati-matian mengontrol emosinya yang sudah berada di puncak.

"Jangan melibatkan Kibum disini. Ia hanya teman baikku, tempat dimana aku bisa bercerita ketika kau bahkan tidak ingin repot-repot melihatku." Sarkastiknya.

"Aku tidak buta, Kim Yesung. Aku sangat tahu kalian berdua terus berbagi kasih sayang di belakangku. Atau bahkan secara terang-terangan di hadapanku. Kau–."

"CUKUP! Bagaimana dengan kau?! BUKANKAH KAU JUGA SELALU LEBIH MEMILIH LEE SUNGMIN DARIPADA AKU?! Kau menyedihkan, Cho Kyuhyun! Kau menuduhku ketika kau melakukan hal yang sama persis denganku!" Yesung meluapkan seluruh emosinya.

Kedua mata sabitnya sudah memerah dan berkaca-kaca. Bahkan beberapa tetes air mata sudah mulai turun ke pipi _chubby_-nya.

"ARGHH!" Teriak Kyuhyun. Ia sudah tidak dapat mengontrol emosinya lagi. Ia membanting pigura di meja belajar yang berisi foto mereka ketika merayakan _Anniversary _tahun lalu di Lotte World. Hari jadi yang pastinya jauh lebih baik daripada tahun ini.

Yesung hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Ia juga sangat takut melihat Kyuhyun marah seperti ini. Sepanjang mereka berhubungan –bahkan sepanjang mereka saling mengenal– Yesung tidak pernah melihat Kyuhyun semarah ini.

Kyuhyun bukanlah seorang yang mudah marah. Dan jikapun Kyuhyun marah, hal paling maksimal yang dilakukan Kyuhyun adalah sama sekali tidak berbicara, menelpon atau mengeriminya pesan.

"BAIKLAH, KAU MENGINGINKAN BREAK KAN?! TERSERAH PADAMU! LAGIPULA AKU JUGA SUDAH LELAH DENGAN RENGEKANMU DAN SIFAT EGOISMU ITU"

Mati-matian Yesung menahan isakannya agar tidak terdengar oleh Kyuhyun. Namun ia tidak dapat menahan air matanya. Yesung terus membiarkan air matanya jatuh dari pipi ke dagunya, hingga kemudian berakhir di lantai marmer kamar Kyuhyun.

"Sekarang keluar dari kamarku.." ujar Kyuhyun masih dengan tubuh bergetar.

Pada akhirnya, Yesung memberanikan dirinya untuk mendongak dan menatap kekasihnya –itupun jika masih bisa disebut kekasih. "Hari ini adalah hari jadi kita, Kyuhyun-ah_. _Namun kurasa kau tidak mengingatnya. _Happy Anniversary_, Kyu..." ucap Yesung lirih sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun.

Sepeninggal Yesung, Kyuhyun masih membatu di tempatnya. Kedua matanya yang tadi berkilat marah menjadi sedikit melembut. Ia kemudian menghela napasnya kasar, pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah box di pojok kamarnya.

Sebuah box berisi kotak musik.

"_Happy anniversary_, Yesung-ah..."

.

.

Bay05

.

.

Pukul sepuluh malam.

Itu berarti sudah empat jam lalu semenjak pertengkaran hebat Yesung dan Kyuhyun, namun Yesung belum menghentikan tangisannya. Kini ia menangis sejadi-jadinya di pinggir sungai Cheonggyecheon, tempat dimana ia bisa menangis sepuasnya tanpa ada yang mendengar atau melihatnya.

Sebagai pasangan, tentu saja hubungan Yesung dan Kyuhyun bukannya tanpa pertengkaran. Namun mereka tidak pernah bertengkar sehebat tadi. Semarah apapun Kyuhyun padanya, Kyuhyun tidak pernah berteriak dan membentaknya.

Yesung tersenyum miris. Mengapa Kyuhyun begitu marah padanya?

Yesung tidak meminta banyak, bukan? Ia tidak meminta Kyuhyun menjadi seperti Donghae yang memberikan Eunhyuk seribu origami burung bangau berisi kata-kata cinta. Tidak pula meminta Kyuhyun menjadi seperti Sungmin yang memberi kue dan lagu romantis buatan sendiri untuk merayakan _anniversary-_nya dengan Ryeowook.

Segala yang Yesung inginkan adalah agar Kyuhyun bersikap sedikit lebih peduli. Ia hanya lelah selalu menjadi pengucap pertama di hari jadi mereka. Ia jadi ragu, apakah Kyuhyun benar-benar serius dengannya?

Bip!

Yesung dapat merasakan getaran di sakunya. Ia langsung merogoh sakunya dan mengambil ponselnya. Sebuah pesan masuk. Dari... Kyuhyun? Sedikit ragu-ragu, Yesung membuka pesan tersebut.

'_Berbaliklah_.'

Berbaliklah. Sungguh? Itukah kata pertama yang akan namja tampan itu katakan setelah pertengkaran hebat mereka?

Si _raven _menghela napasnya, tetapi toh ia tetap mengikuti perintah Kyuhyun.

Begitu ia berbalik, dengan mata sembabnya ia masih dapat cukup jelas melihat seorang namja jangkung yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Dengan ekspresi datar yang sudah begitu familiar di otaknya. Cho Kyuhyun, untuk apa namja tampan itu kemari?

Melihat Kyuhyun, rasanya ia tidak bisa menahan air mata yang sempat berhenti untuk beberapa detik lalu. Kyuhyun berjalan mendekat dengan langkah lebarnya. Selangkah demi selangkah, hingga akhirnya kini Kyuhyun berada tepat di depannya.

Jantung Yesung berdegup begitu kencang. Kemungkinan terburuk menari-nari di pikirannya. Apakah Kyuhyun sudah begitu lelah? Dan apakah Kyuhyun benar-benar akan memutuskan hubungan mereka? Hatinya berdenyut sakit. Seberapapun tidak pengertiannya Kyuhyun, ia tentu sjaa memiliki rasa pada namja _brunette _tersebut.

Grep

Kedua mata sabit Yesung membola. Kehangatan ini... benarkah Kyuhyun sedang memeluknya?

"_Mianhae_, sayang..." kata-kata itu mengalir lancar dari bibir tebal Kyuhyun.

Sementara Yesung, namja manis itu masih membeku di tempatnya. Tadi apa yang Kyuhyun katakan? Sayang? Ini adalah pertama kalinya Kyuhyun memanggilnya dengan kata 'sayang' semenjak –_well_, nampaknya Kyuhyun sama sekali belum pernah menggunakannya.

"K-kyu..."

Kyuhyun memeluk si mungil lebih erat lagi. "Aku tahu ini salahku. Aku minta maaf, Yesung-ah."

Entah ia yang terlalu kaget akan kedatangan Kyuhyun atau bagaimana, Yesung tidak menyadari bahwa selama ini Kyuhyun menyembunyikan sesuatu di belakang punggungnya. Namja tampan itu menunjukkannya pada Yesung dengan senyuman yang jarang namja manis itu lihat. Sebuah kotak musik "Ini, untukmu."

Sebelum Yesung mengatakan apapun, bibir tebal Kyuhyun mendarat di dahi Yesung. Membuat jantung Yesung seolah akan meledak. "Tadinya aku akan memberikanmu ini ketika melihatmu di sekolah, namun nampaknya kau sedang tidak berada dalam _mood _yang baik. Kemudian ketika aku ingin memberikanmu di jam istirahat, aku melihatmu bersama Kibum."

"Aku hanya tidak senang melihatnya, karena itu aku mengacuhkanmu hari ini. Lalu tiba-tiba sore tadi kau datang ke rumahku dan meminta _break_. Ini hanya terlalu banyak untuk kulalui dalam sehari. Aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud untuk menyakitimu."

Jadi, selama ini, Kyuhyun menyadarinya? Hari jadi mereka? Segala yang Kyuhyun katakan membuat Yesung digerogoti oleh rasa bersalah.

Entah kapan dimulainya, air mata Yesung mulai menetes kembali. "Kumohon jangan menangis, sayang. Aku tahu aku bukan seorang yang romantis, dan bukan juga kekasih yang selalu engkau dambakan."

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan ini Kyu-ah..." Yesung berusaha tersenyum di tengah tangisannya. Sementara setetes air mata pun jatuh dari _caramel _bening Kyuhyun.

Jemari Yesung terulur untuk menghapus air mata kekasih –mantan kekasih–nya itu. "Jangan menangis, Kyu. Sungguh tidak apa-apa jika hubungan kita tidak bisa dilanjutkan. Aku rela..."

Kyuhyun menggeleng cepat. _"_Aniya! Yesung-ah, Aku sadar selama ini aku sering membuatmu menangis di belakangku. Aku juga sadar sikapku yang seperti ini menyakitimu. Semua yang kukatakan tadi keluar begitu saja sebelum aku dapat menyadarinya. Aku tidak bermaksud mengatakan semua itu. Namun percayalah, aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Yesung-ah."

"Aku mencintaimu..." Kyuhyun berkata lirih.

Sosok manis yang masih menangis tanpa suara itu terdiam. Apakah Kyuhyun serius dengan kata-katanya kali ini? Benarkah namja tampan itu mencintainya? Bukan hanya sekedar rayuan kosong untuk menyelamatkan hubungan mereka.

_Onyx _sabit Yesung menatap dalam ke _caramel _kekasihnya. Dan yang ia temukan disana hanyalah kesungguhan.

Yesung terisak pelan, dengan sedikit ragu-ragu ia membalas pelukan Kyuhyun. "Aku juga mencintaimu"

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Happy Anniversary, Yesung-ah.."

"Happy Anniversary, Kyu-ah..."

Jemari panjang Kyuhyun mengelus pipi kekasihnya lembut. Perlahan namun pasti, ia membawa bibir tebalnya untuk bertemu dengan bibir tipis dan lembut Yesung. Ciuman pertama bagi keduanya. Didasari oleh cinta, dan dilakukan dengan sepenuh kelembutan.

Dalam ciuman itu, Yesung tersenyum kecil. Setidaknya salah satu dari rencananya untuk hari jadi mereka berhasil; menutup hari jadi mereka dengan sebuah ciuman penuh cinta.

.

.

.

.

FIN!

**Happy Anniversary Appa & Umma!**

**Semoga KyuSung akan selalu ada untuk ribuan (?) tahun ke depan! ^^**


End file.
